


Teeny Twins AU

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cute, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rain, Thunder and Lightning, Twins, fear of lightning, fear of loud noises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: The Host and the Author are twins!A new AU I made just b e c a u s eVery fun and light and fluffy and cute (so far lol)Will likely add more to this at some point cus I love my boisCh 1: The egos meet Host for the first time!Ch 2: Host and Author learn about the egos existence.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Another pair of twins

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I imagine Author/Host look like:  
> https://emptynarration.tumblr.com/post/625458762773348352/bootleg-kiddo-creator-me-making-multiple-versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author has visited the ego manor a bunch of times, and never once had Host.  
> Truthfully, no one knew Host even existed.  
> A prank was all it took, truly.

Host listened quietly to Author ramble on and on about what he's done today. Today had been another visit to the egos' manor, and it always left Author with new scrapes and cuts. No wonder, considering that Author's favourite people were the ones that got up to the most chaos. And Host was the one putting bandaids carefully over each injury, wrapping some bandages around some cuts on his legs.  
Host had never once visited the others. He was content staying in their cabin. “Too many other people”, he tended to say, “you make them sound like a loud bunch”, and many more similar things. But, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy listening to his twin ramble on about his day.

“And you know,”, Author scrunched up his face when Host slapped another bandaid patch onto his cheek, “I thought about us doing a little prank on the others!”.  
“Do tell.”, Host hummed, because as “mature” as he was -he _was_ the older twin, no matter if it was only by a few minutes- he was as chaotic as Author could be.  
“What if _you_ went to the egos instead of _me?_ And if they ask what's up with me, you just pretend like you have no clue who I am! Like I've always been you!”, Author grinned up at Host, clearly excited to both get Host over there to let him finally meet the others, as well as playing a prank on them. Even if he couldn't be there to see how it'd go down, he knew Host would tell him in detail afterwards anyways.  
Host hummed, crossing his arms lightly as he thought. He could imagine it to be funny -and well, he knew Author would get the most fun out of it. He could help his brother hide to watch in person.

A slow grin crept onto his face, and Author was near buzzing with excitement.  
_“Let's do it.”_

______________________________________________________________________

  
Author usually visited the egos once a week, sometimes every two weeks. It depended on how he felt, what they were doing at home, and if his friends even had time. The Jims _did_ have a job after all, even if they weren't the most serious of people. Especially not the most serious of people on the job. But, still, they _had_ jobs, and sometimes that meant not having time.

Their favourite day to meet was Friday afternoon. When most everyone was back in the manor after a full work-day. So, _obviously_ , the _best_ time to be a big pain in the ass. Who doesn't like having their already tiring day made more tiring? Especially since it was always at the beginning of the weekend, where one wanted to start relaxing and unwinding.

Neither Host nor Author had bothered to change from their usual appearance. Author with his black button-up and cream coloured sweater, and Host with his white button-up and black coloured cardigan. Still similar enough, but pretty much the opposite colour-scheme. The rest of their appearance wasn't far off from this “opposite” theme either.  
Where Author's hair was cut short and pushed back, Host's hair was longer and fluffy, hanging into his face. Author's glasses -when he decided to wear them- were rectangular, while Host's were round.  
Even their scars were mirroring each other, though there were slight differences one could notice easily, when used to one of them. They were the same height, with the same skin-tone, and the same pierced ears.  
And of course, Host kept his eyes closed, most of the time, even though he always wore his glasses. They were as much of a habit to wear, as well as even a comfort item. Plus, he could lend them to Author when he needed them -their glasses were pretty much the same strength.

And then there were their powers, of course. Author writing reality to bend to how he liked it, and Host speaking reality into the way he liked it. They couldn't do _everything_ . They weren't gods -the thought alone was horrifying, somehow. They couldn't remember _why_ , but if someone were to mention them being god-like with their powers, if they mentioned _combining_ their powers, all they could do was shudder and recoil from the thought.  
No, something was giving them instinctual reactions to dislike the thought of being _one_ . Not just dislike, but downright _fear_ .  
Thankfully, that thought never crossed their minds. They were perfectly content with who they were, and what they could do. Even if sometimes things were just some trickery, and not reality doing as they wanted it to do. Controlling the entire world, nay, the entire planets -maybe even the entire _universe_ \- was something they couldn't just _do_. Thankfully, they didn't want to do that anyways.

When they got near the manor, Host used his powers to narrate, to make sure no one would be aware Author was around. Said Author was near vibrating with excitement, since he didn't have to hide his emotions now. He could watch with all the glee in the world, and show as much of it as he wanted.  
Host was the opposite, calm and composed. Still, he cracked his knuckles, before pushing open the front door. The two of them knew each other inside out -having shared their whole life together, being together nearly constantly. Host would have no problem pretending to be Author, even if only a little. Author told him about his adventures with the other egos often enough.

Host toed off his shoes by the door, pulling it closed behind himself. He stretched his arms out as he walked through the foyer and into the living room. Author's normal routine would be to seek out either the Jims or Bing, and then see what they would be up for today.  
Host's murmured narrations informed him of who was in the living room, replacing his eyesight perfectly. There was Bing, “sitting” upside-down on the couch and playing with a handheld device. There was Bim sitting on the same couch, albeit more comfortably tucked into the corner, reading over a script. And then there was Doctor ;Edward Iplier -who everyone seemed to address differently, Author usually went with “Doc”- who was apparently dozing, listening to an audibook.

“Hey Bing.”, Host greets, clasping his hands behind his back leisurely, walking towards the android.  
“Waddap dude!”, Bing greeted back, though didn't look away from his game. His shades somehow managed to stay right where they were, without falling off his face. Host knew it was because of a special contraption he had made just for that.  
“What's Bing playing?”, Host questioned, purposefully not narrating as hard as usually. He did mumble his narrations quietly, just because he hated not seeing, and preferred to keep his eyes closed.  
“Got a cool rage game, “Stick with it”. Pretty swag.”, Bing replied, making Bim roll his eyes. Bing always had his own way of speaking, in a way.

“Looks like “Getting over it”, or whatever its name was.”, Host hummed, leaning down over Bing, as if he could see the screen better. Maybe he could've, if he opened his eyes.  
“Yeah it's sorta similar, but different.”, Bing replied, glancing up from his game to instead glance at Host.  
“Hey dude, is your hair different?”, he asked, brows furrowing. He put away his phone to see Host better, tilting his head -as if being upside-down didn't matter. “And you're wearing glasses?”.  
“The Host's hair isn't any different from usual. And he always wears his glasses.”, Host pointed out, tilting his head in confusion. Bing made a confused sound, and Bim looked over as well then, hearing Bing's strange questions.

“Your hair can't grow out that fast in a week.”, Bim pointed out, while Bing shifted to right himself again -Host stepping back to give the android room.  
“His hair hasn't grown out in a week. It's always been like this.”, Host pointed out, brows furrowing. Their questions didn't make any sort of sense.  
“And what's up with this “Host” business? Your name's Author dude.”.  
“The Host has always been the Host. Who's this “Author” you speak of?”, Host looked confused, and both Bing and Bim looked even more puzzled.  
“Author? The kid who comes here nearly every week to wreck havoc with Bing, the Jims, and Wilford?”, Bim questioned, laying his script down so he could focus fully on Host.  
“The Host is the one coming here nearly every week. He's never heard of an “Author”.”, Host pushed his glasses back up, all three of them looking at each other in confusion. Neither Bing nor Bim understood what was going on.

“Let's ask Iplier.”, Bim decided, getting up and walking over to the dozing Doctor. He yanked out the man's earbuds, startling him awake and flailing slightly, before rubbing his ears and glaring at Bim.  
“We got a problem Iplier.”, Bim said, stepping aside and motioning towards Host, in the extravagant way only Bim liked to motion with his hands. Iplier, ever the man to help with any problem he was asked to help with.  
Seeing Host did make him sputter though, blinking owlishly. Host looked over at him, giving a little wave, plus a little but charming smile.  
“Author?”, Iplier questioned, and Host shook his head -as well as Bim, who beat him to an answer. “No! Or yes?”.  
“The Host has never heard of anyone named “Author”.”, Host said, and Iplier just blinked at him for a moment. He stood up, walking over to the other, looking him over. Same height, same general appearance. Small differences in top clothes, different hair obviously. Bandaids where he suspected they should be after Author's last visit last week -the boy was always covered in injuries for weeks on end, making Iplier worry every time. Why did his wounds heal so badly?

“See, Iplier! That's the problem we're having. Author but not Author being someone named Host.”, Bim said, setting his hands on his hips. Host still had his hands clasped behind his back, looking as innocent as someone with closed eyes could be.  
“Indeed..”, Iplier mumbled, brows furrowed deep in thought. Host already knew Iplier was going to figure out that he wasn't the same person as Author was, even if they looked near identical.  
Not that it mattered much, because there came the sound of the Jims racing down the halls and talking excitedly over each other -together with a third person. When they barrelled into the room, there were the Jims -distinguishable by their differently coloured shirts- and the one and only: Author.

“Bing!”, Jim called, both of the Jims bouncing with excitement.  
“Yo Bing!”, Author greeted with a grin, while Iplier, Bim, and Bing, all looked confusedly between Host and Author.  
“We found Author!”, Jim exclaimed, Jim nodding excitedly.  
“Back again! We can try out the _thing_ we were talking about last week!”.  
“But... Host..?”, Bing looked confusedly from Author to Host. Finally, the Jims caught on, looking curiously at Host.

Host strode over to Author, both of the boys grinning. They laughed as they high-fived, exclaiming: “GOT'EM!” before dissolving into laughter, leaning into each other. No one did anything but watch the two laugh, slowly calming down into giggles.  
“Wait...”, Bing's expression slowly set alight, while Bim groaned, and Iplier looked on in near horror.  
“Second pair of twins!”, the twins exclaimed, grinning widely. Bing was clearly excited, bounding over to them and clapping excitedly.  
“YAS! There's nothing better dudes!”, he was grinning excitedly, looking between Host and Author. Author was clearly extremely excited himself, though Host looked more tame. Excited, but not like he was bubbling over with it.

“ _Let's get scheming!”,_ _all five_ of them exclaimed, happily rushing off together.


	2. Just the both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host and Author didn't use to go by those names, at first.  
> They didn't even know the manor, and the egos, existed.

Issac and Aiden were perfectly content living in their cabin together. They weren't sure where it came from, nor where _they_ came from, but that was just how it was. They were happy here on their own, doing their own things.

Today was a rainy day. It was dark and gloomy, rain was dripping slow but steady, pattering against the windows. They kept the curtains drawn, so they could see outside, watch the forest and watch the rain run down the windows.  
They were still laying in bed. They only had one, but it was big enough for the two of them. The cabin didn't have the best insulation, so there was almost always a draft. So they had about five blankets piled on their bed, as well as a quilt, and a million pillows. They were cuddled together beneath their blankets, Issac laying mostly on top of Aiden, who was holding him tight.

“The flowers were close to blooming. Tulips of every colour, with a couple of lilies in their midst. In the middle of the little flower field was a single yellow rose, shimmering in the light. The fairies were waiting eagerly and near anxiously for that special moment.”.  
Aiden's voice was gentle as he told his story, playing with Issac's short strands of hair. Rainy days were their favorites for story telling. Aiden was usually the one telling stories, but sometimes Issac was the one who did.  
“Finally, the first tulips slowly opened, their petals curling outwards. The fairies around the flowers watched with baited breath, witnessing the birth of their newborn. Inside the freshly opened flowers were tiny little beings. A plethora of varying butterfly wings were already decipherable, but the older fairies had to wait.”

“As more flowers slowly opened, the wings of the newborn fairies unfurled, straightening out slowly, fluttering lightly in efforts to smooth out the wrinkles. The tiny newborn fairies righted themselves into sitting and kneeling positions, from their previous curled up state. Quickly, the watching fairies flew over to the children, gingerly picking them up and cradling them against themselves, before flying up higher, to leave room for the other flowers to blossom, and for other fairies to pick up the newborns.”.  
Issac shifted slightly, and together, they moved to lay on their sides. Issac stayed cuddled into Aiden's chest, holding onto his brother's sweater. Aiden kept an arm laying over Issac, while his other arm was beneath his head now.  
“The rose had yet to bloom. It stood alone in the middle of the field, yellow petals wrapped tightly around the child inside. A rose hadn't grown here for generations. Only the oldest fairies of the settlement had ever seen one grow, and the children inside were always special. A rare butterfly's wings, stronger magic, little things that set them off from others. The child that would be born today would be special, no matter in what regards.”.

Issac was clearly tired. While they often shared time just cuddling in bed, Issac liked to move and do things. Laying still was often hard for him, if it was for long periods of time. Aiden didn't have the same problem, if only because he liked to occupy himself with thoughts and words.  
Seeing how Issac seemed rather content to just lay there and do nothing, being held and listening to Aiden's story, he must be tired still. He had an easier time doing nothing when he was tired, drifting in and out of sleep sometimes. Brain working slow, thoughts sluggish. Listening to Aiden tell stories was the best then.

“Finally, the shimmering petals of the rose began to move. Slowly the layers opened up, and the fairies watched with baited breath. The rose was gorgeous as it was, its petals shimmering in the sunlight, many petals making the blossom look plush. When the last petals unfurled, the fairies, at first, didn't realize it was done. Not until shimmering golden wings unfolded from the tiny fairy's back, the sun making the translucent gold shine in all colours of the rainbow.  
They were unlike anything the flower fairies had ever seen. Their kind was born with the wings of butterflies -there was no kind of fairy with such fantastical wings. When the newborn sat up a little helplessly, large golden eyes blinked against the sight of dozen fairies looking down at them.”.  
Aiden noticed how Issac's breathing had evened out, face relaxed and grip loose. He smiled lightly, glad to see his brother could sleep some more. They both had troubles sleeping, both having troubles with falling asleep, as well as not being able to _stay_ asleep. They woke up a lot whenever they did manage to sleep -Aiden's sleep was often plagued by nightmares, while Issac merely didn't seem able to stay asleep.  
Sometimes they shared their dreams. It was strange, but sometimes they woke up together, having had the same dream. Sometimes they were both inside the dream, sometimes it was something else.

Aiden shifted slightly, closing his eyes. Maybe he could catch some sleep as well, he sure needed it too. His sleep today hadn't been easy again. Hopefully the soothing rhythm of the rain hitting the window steadily would lull him into a peaceful and restful sleep.

They woke to the loud clap of thunder, making Aiden startle out of his sleep with a yelp. Issac was quick to shift, albeit sleepy as he was, and move up a bit higher, so they could swap positions. Issac protectively curling around Aiden, as his brother hid into his chest.  
“It's alright.”, Issac murmured, voice heavy with sleep. “We're safe. Jus' the two of us.”.  
Aiden had always been afraid of thunder. A lot of sudden, unexpected, loud noises scared him, actually. It just was how it was, and neither questioned it. Sometimes you just had to be afraid of something, it seemed.

Thunder growled, and Aiden whimpered softly. Issac hushed him gently, before beginning to hum. They needed to eat something soon, so the plan was to help Aiden calm down as much as possible, before they could hopefully retreat to the study soon. With the many bookshelves and books inside, sounds from the outside were often muffled, and thus the best place to be during a thunderstorm. Plus, the scent of the books was calming for both of them.  
But for now, Issac stayed with Aiden, softly humming and playing with his hair, holding him close. No matter that Aiden was the “older” one, they both had their strengths and weaknesses, and they both needed the other with them.

It took a good while, until Aiden was a little more relaxed. He was trembling slightly, there were a couple of tears in the corners of his eyes, but he wasn't clutching Issac's sweater that tightly in his hands anymore.  
“Let's get some tea, alright? And then we can watch some videos.”, Issac murmured, gently running his hand over Aiden's hair. He got a hesitant nod in reply, letting Issac press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
Slowly and carefully, they moved off the bed. Issac held Aiden's hand, the two walking to the kitchen, both with a blanket each wrapped around their shoulders. Issac quickly prepared some tea, picking one of the calming kind. Aiden usually preferred coffee over tea, while Issac preferred tea over coffee, but they wouldn't turn away either beverage. And tea helped better with calming their nerves than coffee.

Once Issac had the teapot, and Aiden carried their cups, they made their way to the study. They settled on their loveseat, pot and cups put on the coffee table, and huddled back together. Their shared tablet was still propped up on the table, where it usually resided, so Issac could go and find something fun to listen to.  
They preferred things they didn't have to necessarily see, usually. Mostly due to Aiden's preference, but Issac often was distracted by something else and couldn't watch either. And considering their need for noise and taking their mind off of things...  
Issac put on their stand-up comedy playlist. Nothing they had to watch, but had a constant stream of talking, and funny material they both enjoyed.

Soon, Aiden was much more relaxed against Issac, the two nursing their cups of tea, little smiles and the occasional giggle leaving either or both as they listened. The sounds of the storm faded into the background, until even the rain let up, and their teapot was empty.  
“We need to eat.”, Aiden murmured, though he wasn't keen on moving. Issac hummed his agreement, though he, too, didn't want to move. They were warm and comfortable here, and who needed to move when you could just stay warm and comfortable?  
It turned out _they_ needed to move, because their stomachs growled, making both of them frown. Well, time to get up and get cooking then. Or maybe they still had some left-overs, that'd do well...

Resigned to their fate of having to move from their warm spot, they shifted out of the blankets and stopped the video mid-sentence, before walking to the kitchen together. Aiden brought the cups and pot with him, setting to make more tea for the both of them, while Issac looked through the fridge to find something to eat.  
“Find something?”, Aiden asked, setting the fresh teapot onto the table, before walking over to Issac. Said man hummed, leaning back out from the fridge.  
“We got some leftover gnocchi if you feel like it.”, Issac said, pulling out the container with said gnocchi. They often ate vegetarian, if simply for the sake of freshness -they didn't like going out to buy stuff often, and keeping fresh meat for long wasn't easy.  
“Sure.”, Aiden agreed, shrugging lightly. Issac got two plates and divided the food, before throwing it in the microwave to reheat.

“Will you continue that story about the fairies?”, Issac asked while they ate, taking a break to drink his tea. He hummed lightly at the taste, not surprised Aiden had made tea fitting for the food, even before knowing what they'd eat. He had known already anyways, most likely.  
“Maybe. Did you like it?”, Aiden replied, looking over at Issac. His brother hummed, nodding, answering only when he had swallowed his next bite.  
“Yeah. What I was able to pay attention to at least. What's the rose's fairy's name?”.  
“Rhosyn. He'll go by Rose though -fae names and all that.”  
“Mh, good name. Are all names similar to flowers?”  
“For the flower fairies, hopefully.”.

There was a knock at the door, startling the both of them. No one... no one _knew_ about them. No one knew where they lived.  
“Maybe a random traveller?”, Issac questioned, looking a tad worried over at Aiden. That was the most likely explanation, right? Someone had gotten lost in the forest, and probably sought shelter from the storm -or at least now the rain.  
“I'm...”, Aiden looked conflicted. He wasn't sure -and that worried Issac even further. Aiden usually _knew things_ , because he had his powers.  
“Let's go check together.”, Issac decided, Aiden nodding in agreement. They stood up, grabbing their hands again as they walked together out into the hall. Thankfully, there were no windows in the hall to the outside, except for at the end.

They stood in front of the door together, uncertain. It could just be someone needing help, or shelter. But it could also be someone dangerous.  
“I'll use my powers if they're dangerous.”, Aiden said softly, gently squeezing Issac's hand. Issac offered him a little smile, nodding. Neither of their powers were extremely strong -or at least, they had never _tried_ to use them extremely.

Cautiously, Issac pulled open the door, Aiden quietly mumbling narrations. He didn't use them a lot when it was just the two of them, but they were really helpful. They gave him more insight to what people were doing, thinking, and even what would happen.  
Outside the door stood two people, under one big rainbow umbrella. The smaller of the two with a black suit, grey skin, and black eyes. He looked composed, although curious, head slightly tilted.  
The other, Issac recognized immediately. Big, bulky, with pink hair and a pink moustache. He's seen his interviews and shows before.

“Wilford Warfstache!”, Issac exclaimed, eyes wide. Mentioned man smiled brightly, chuckling as he took in the sight of the twins.  
“The one a~nd only!”, Wilford agreed, grin bright, and Issac could barely remember the uncertainty they had felt before. If not for Aiden, squeezing his hand lightly, reigning in Issac's excitement a little.  
“I'm Dark.”, the other man introduced himself then, making Issac look towards him instead of facing Wilford. “If we may talk with the both of you?”.

Issac looked over at Aiden, the two holding onto their hands tightly. A silent conversation, even if Aiden didn't look at Issac.  
“Alright.”, Aiden spoke up then, and the twins stepped aside lightly.  
“Thank you.”, Dark said, while Wilford gave a “Thanks~”. They closed the umbrella and shook it off, stepping inside. Dark eyed the shoes standing by the door, and the twins only wearing slippers, while Wilford didn't pay any mind.  
“Let's go sit in the living room.”, Aiden continued to lead them then, the twins walking to the living room to sit down. They had a couch here, as well as an armchair. The two settled in the single armchair together, taking comfort in the other's presence.  
Wilford and Dark settled on the couch, both taking in their surroundings -Dark more subtly and quick, while Wilford openly looked around, gaze lingering here and there.

“What brings you here?”, Issac asked, comfortable having Aiden laying across his lap, leaning against his chest. He was murmuring his narrations, only audible to the both of them.  
“It's rather hard to explain-”  
“So you've noticed you're weirdos, right?”, Wilford fell into Dark's words, expression happy and kind, so the twins didn't think bad of the choice of words. “You got powers likely! That's what makes you weird. We're weird as well! And there's a bunch of other weirdos! And well, we two have a spidey sense that tingles when there's new weirdos around! We usually go and offer them to come live with us, since we all have weird powers and stuff.”, he happily rambled, the twins paying close attention.  
“Yes.”, Dark sighed, clearly exasperated by Wilford's antics.  
“We have a subtle way of telling when there's another person who has unworldly powers. We call ourselves “egos”. And, as Wilford said, we offer every new ego a place to stay at our home.”, Dark explained, a little more informatively.

“We don't want that.”, Issac said as soon as Dark was done.  
“We'd rather stay here.”, Aiden agreed easily, the two never differing much from one another. They knew each other better than anything, better than they knew themselves, maybe even.  
“We won't force you.”, Dark said, Wilford nodding enthusiastically along, “But our home is always open for you. If you'd like, we could show you the way. You can come visit at any time, if you'd like, as well.”.  
The twins stayed quiet, looking at one another. Soon they leaned closer to each other, whispering in each other's ears. Dark and Wilford watched silently for a minute or two, before the twins faced the two of them again.  
“Alright. We'll come see where you live.”.

Wilford beamed, more than happy. He did love to add people to their family! Not everyone they found wanted to live with them, but everyone was allowed to visit, and knew where they lived, if they wanted to come.  
“What would you like to be called?”, Dark asked then, and the twins looked on in a bit of confusion.  
“You don't have to tell us your names, if you'd rather not. We have an ego who's a doctor, and many prefer to call him simple by that title, or his last name.”, Dark explained, seeing the twins looking confused.  
“We don't have a title.”, Issac said, looking over at Aiden. They didn't really have jobs after all, and they just referred to one another with their names.  
“Do you want to tell them our names?”, Aiden asked softly. He still wasn't keen on trusting Dark and Wilford, even if he was pretty sure they weren't lying. But upon being asked that, Issac wasn't so sure either.

“Well you write. Maybe Author?”, Aiden whispered to Issac, making his brother hum lightly, nodding. He did write a lot, though he's never attempted publishing anything yet. He did want to though.  
“And you?”, Issac wondered, the two of them thinking. Issac liked to tell stories, and generally speak a lot. Narrating, he said. “Maybe.. Host?”.  
“Host?”, Aiden hummed lightly. That didn't sound too bad. Author and Host, two people who told stories.

“I'll be going with Author.”, Issac told Dark and Wilford then.  
“And I as Host.”, Aiden added. The two were holding hands again -unsurprisingly. They did take great comfort in each other, and didn't even always notice when they reached for the other.  
“Author and Host.”, Dark smiled lightly, nodding. It gave the twins a weird sense of.. pride, almost? Like Dark was proud of them? It was hard to explain, but maybe that was because Dark was clearly older than them, and Dark and Wilford made their functions sound like parents in a way. It was hard to explain.  
“Well then! Let's go and see our home, where you're always welcome!”, Wilford jumped up from his seat, grin bright, as he twirled around to stride out, a happy spring in his step.

Aiden and Issac also got up then, just like Dark also stood and straightened his suit.  
“Thank you for listening to us so willingly.”, Dark said, making the twins look over at him. “Not everyone is so willing, especially when we just... show up, like we have. Especially with what we have to say.”.  
“Well, Wilford made sense.”, Issac pointed out, Aiden nodding lightly. They could hear the pink man already outside, calling for them to hurry up.  
“We've never thought much about what we are, but you made sense.”, Aiden added. And, if this somehow turned out to be a ruse, they could help themselves. Aiden could use his powers, and Issac had a pen with him to use his own as well.  
“Still.”, Dark smiled lightly at the two, before walking first, the twins following after him.

“What do you think?”, Issac asked Aiden softly, as they put on their shoes, watching Wilford and Dark talking outside. The rain had stopped by now, Dark holding their umbrella.  
“I think it'll be interesting at the very least.”, Aiden hummed. “And maybe somewhere we could go to sometimes. You tend to get cranky when you don't go out.”.  
Issac made an offended noise, shoving Aiden, making him laugh. “You know I'm right!”.  
“Alright alright. Maybe we'll find some friends or something.”, Issac receded, smiling at his twin. Once they had their shoes on, they clasped their hands together once more.  
“Let's go see what this is all about.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, no matter what it is uwu  
> I'd love to see someone actually read this :')


End file.
